


tiny moments into infinity

by CampionSayn



Series: February Prompts 2020 [25]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen, M/M, soft old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: “I’m sure you have questions.”“And I’m sure you have all the answers,”
Relationships: Javert & Jean Valjean
Series: February Prompts 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621750
Kudos: 11





	tiny moments into infinity

His was not the happiest of endings, despite Cossette and her new husband being there at the end and Fantine standing by to walk him into the Unknown.   
  
So he wandered through the corridors of Memory, which was not too unlike the Real and just a pace away from Eternity, but he had a destination in mind, which made him more certain.   
  
The fights he’d had with Javert in word and deed and sword; the barricade soaked in blood and choking with cannon fire laced with gunpowder; the young man he’d carried out of the mouth of filth and death to his daughter both of them loved so much.   
  
That moment where he’d looked outside the window of his home and found the street empty of all beings. No Inspector in sight and no return even days after.   
  
Valjean didn’t think much about it at the time, his organs failing and his heart broken into pieces at leaving Cossette, but, perhaps, he’d felt the other go.   
  
There had been word, in the paper and on the street, that a corpse had been borne out of the tide after Valjean had entered the convent. Not bloated as was to be expected, but back snapped like a twig and missing organs that had probably sailed away in the current and into the belly of any fish fortunate enough to find them. A suit of a policeman and a name unknown due to everything being up in the air after so many deaths the night before, bodies laid out in the streets and some still being dragged from rubble.   
  
Valjean did not like to think on it when he was dying, but as he stood in that Memory, he wondered…   
  
“So, here you are.”   
  
Like a switch of the light or magic beyond any street perfomer’s parlor tricks, Valjean blinked out of the memory of his home and found himself in a place he’d never been with the person he’d spent a lifetime looking over his shoulder expecting to find hunting him.   
  
Javert looked no less old than last he’d seen him, but perhaps less lined and frayed at the edges, hair out of braid and tie, clothing plain and homey; seated at a kitchen table, fresh and steaming coffee beside his elbow with another empty and a full pot beside an empty chair.   
  
His eyes weren’t quite the same. Less...suspicious. Less like he was reciting the law in his head as he looked at a convict he’d spent a lifetime hunting.   
  
Valjean rather liked how the Afterlife had been treating him.   
  
Javert seemed more fully himself before him.   
  
“Yes. And so are you.”   
  
The former Inspector motioned for the empty chair, “I’m sure you have questions.”   
  
“And I’m sure you have all the answers,” the former convict, mayor, father, saint replied, smile in place as he took up both offering of seat and coffee poured into a cup by Javert’s own hand, “As always.”   
  
Dark eyes blinked, “No… Not always. But I can try.”


End file.
